Oh Sentai Kagaranger
Oh Sentai Kagaranger '(王 戦隊加賀レンジャー ''Ō Sentai Kagarenjā) ''translated ''Kings Squadron Power Ranger is the 43rd entry in the Super Sentai franchise. It joined Kamen Rider Zi-O in the Super Hero Time Block on March 3, 2019, replacing Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. On September 1st, it was joined by Kamen Rider Zero-One, who would later be partnered with ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger, ''which debuted on February 1st, 2020. It's motif is based off the LEGO Nexo Knights line, which ended in 2018 with a mix of Knights and advanced technology. It aired in South Korea as '''Power Rangers Chivalry Force and was adapted as Power Rangers Battle Thunder. Production The series never shot any episodes in Tokyo. Plot "The Kagarangers of yore sacrificed themselves to protect the future of humanity. However, Legion Lord Zedo has returned from the ashes and is building his stone army once again. Four new knights have been preparing for this day, to continue their Legacy: Oh Sentai, Kagarnager." Many moons again, the Kagarangers met the son of Legion Lord Zedo in hopes that Zedo would weaken enough and eventually fade into the wind. However, the rangers never returned, leaving the future in a state of questions. Generations of peace passed, but that changed one spring morning. Characters Kagarangers Allies * White Wizard Lee Blanc * Emperor Magiiro Gaihito * Empress Hanna Gaihito * Avery Mesinaki * Kou Zang (36-37) Grunts * Squireborgs Sentai Legends Sandarangers Primary Villains Legion of the Sacred Eye (1-45, Steel Vengeance) * Legion Lord Zedo (1-45) ** Legion Heir Kazu (1, 6-31, Steel Vengeance) * Beast Master Ludwig (1, 28-44) * Masked Knight Gliese (1-43) * Jotun Rex (3-23, Steel Vengeance) * Royal Pain Bee (1, 24-44 except Knights of the Setting Sun) ** Legion Beasts ** Spidozors ** Rock Mongers ** Shadow Knights *** Naitorangers Dairiker (Knights of the Setting Sun, Steel Vengeance) * Right Hand Turbulence (Knights of the Setting Sun, Steel Vengeance) * Royal Pain Bee (Knights of the Setting Sun) * See Also: ''Riker Rangers Sentient Virus Shocker (Sentient Virus) * Shocker Cross ** Shocker Podermen ** Shocker Warriors Other Villains * Wizard of the Underworld Nept (Episode of Zharen) * Shadow Monsters (VS Super Sentai) ** Gyabler ** Manta Bayrush ** Hammer Shadow ** Debo Tairyon ** Western Yokai Dracula ** Trumpus Arsenal Transformation Devices * Twin Credential Hybrid Devices * Mystic Ring Sheath (KagaFlame) * Mystic Bow (KagaAqua) * Mystic Stave (KagaTerra) * Mystic Blade Mori (KagaCedar) * Henshin Device Axe (Sanda Green) * Henshin Device Tama (Sanda Black) * Henshin Device Mace (Sanda Silver) * Henshin Device Ryu Blade (Sanda Gold) * Dark Morpher Stave (Crimson) * Dark Morpher Ignatta (Navy) * Dark Morpher Sledge (Grey) * Dark Morpher Arrow (Orange) Side Arms * Blazar (Kaga Red) * Mizu Sling (Kaga Blue) * Poison Stave (Kaga Yellow) * Rosen Bow (Kaga Pink) Other Devices * Nexos ** Mystjitsu Mecha Robo series * Mounted Naito Robo ** Atarashī Gattai Kaga-oh/SuiSei Gattai Kaga-Oh *** Kaga Condor *** Kaga Whale *** Kaga Hebi *** Kaga Eruku ** Partner Stag * Gigantic Gattai Moving Castle Partner series * Partner Gattai GoEmperor ** Partner Ki Emperor *** Partner Stag *** KagaCedar ** Partner Flame Emperor *** Partner Ryu *** KagaFlame ** Partner Mizu Emperor *** Partner Hammerhead *** KagaAqua ** Partner Tsuchi Emperor *** Partner Komodo *** KagaTerra ** Partner Kaze Emperor *** Partner Wolf *** KagaRose (II) Movie Combinations * Kyu Gattai KagouriO' ** Kaga Condor ** Kaga Whale ** Kaga Hebi ** Kaga Eruku ** Stag Gattai Gouri Rider *** Partner Stag *** Gouri Dragon *** Gouri Kuma * Gouri Gattai Tayi-OH ** Gorui Hawk ** Gouri Dragon ** Gouri Kuma ** Gouri Pike * Enomu Gattai Rikero ** Riker Scorpion ** Riker Spider ** Riker Snake ** Riker Krake Episodes The episodes in this series use "Day" in the title as these episodes are supposed to be seen as diaries entries. * Prologue: Legend of the Kagarangers (死ぬ: 伝説の加賀レンジャー ;Shinu: Densetsu no Kagarenja) * Day 2: Day of the Kagaranger (の日加賀レンジャー; No Hi Kagarenja) * Day 3: A Dragon's Treasure (ドラゴンの宝; Doragon no Takara) * Day 4: Let go of me, Kagaranger, or I'll Poke You With Me Horns (私を放して加賀レンジャー または私は私の角であなたを突きつけます; Watashi o hanashite, Kagarenja, Matawa watashi wa watashi no tsuno de anata o tsukitsukemasu) * Day 5: The Sun Vulcan Boys (男の子サンバルカン; Otokonoko San Barukan) * Day 6: The Son's Resurrection * Day 7: On the Outside Looking in * Day 8: Captain's Log, South China Sea * Day 9: Giant Crab! Sacking of Nanjing * Day 10: Trash and Treasure (ゴミと宝; Gomi to Takara) * Day 11: The Golden-eyed Merchant * Day 12: Bad Trade, Ostrich Instead of Curry * Day 13: Tough Loss * Day 14: Find the Fifth Man * Day 15: The Mysterious Green Knight * Day 16: The Last Kagaranger (加賀レンジャー最終; Kagarenja Saishū) * Day 17: For Those of the Past, We Five Will Stand * Day 18: Flight of the Green Knight * Day 19: Smithy of Time * Day 20: Naitorangers of Us? * Day 21: Don't Listen to the Ocean's Beauties * Day 22: Killer Frost Giants * Day 23: Rest in Pieces Rock Mongers * Day 24: Rise of Royal Pain * Day 25: Downloaded, Yokai Virus * Day 26: The Machine at the Heart * Day 27: Ye Olde Moving Castle * Day 28: Ludwig Awakens * Day 29: Ancient Family * Day 30: A Meeting of Kings * Day 31: Only One Prince Can Stand * Day 32: The Power of a Mother's Heart * Day 33: What Happened to Our Master? (私たちの主人に何が起こったか?; Watashitachi no shujin ni nani ga okotta ka?) * Day 34: A Promise Made Moons Ago * Day 35: The Ultimate Duel * Day 36: Brothers in Arms * Day 37: Heart of a Samurai * Day 38: The Princess's Bride? (王女の花嫁?; Ōjo no hanayome?) * Day 39: The Four Man Sentai * Day 40: An Unexpected Discovery * Day 41: Fall of the Mecha * Day 42: Moving Castle, No More * Day 43: To Harness the Ancient Skill * Day 44: Final Wave! Tear Down the Purple Volcano! (Final Wave! 紫色の火山を取り壊す; Final Wave! Murasakiiro no kazan o torikowasu) * Epilogue: The Legend Continues, Kagarangers Forever (エピローグ: 伝説は続く永遠に加賀レンジャー ;Epirōgu: Densetsu wa tsudzuku Eien ni Kagarenja) Movies * ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Knight's of the Setting Sun ''(王 戦隊加賀レンジャー''ナイト・ザ・セッティング・サン; Ō Sentai Kagarenjā ''Naito za settingu san) * ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Episode of Zharen ''(王 戦隊加賀レンジャーEpisode of Zharen; ''Ō Sentai Kagarenjā Episōdo Obu Zehren) * Oh Sentai Kagaranger vs Super Sentai (王 戦隊加賀レンジャー VS スーパー戦隊; Ō Sentai Kagarenjā tai Sūpā Sentai) * Oh Sentai Kagaranger-VS Sentai: Shocker Virus (''王 戦隊加賀レンジャー-VS 戦隊: 分化したウイルス; ''Ō Sentai Kagarenjā-Bui Esu Sentai: ''Bunka shita uirusu) * ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger: Back with a Steel Vengeance (ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''VS 加賀鋼の復讐に戻って; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja tai Kagarenja: Hagane no fukushū ni modotte)'' * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Super Sentai: 45 Sentai Great Gathering (ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''VS'スーパー戦隊: 素晴らしい集まり45戦隊; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja tai'' Sūpā Sentai: ''Subarashī atsumari ''45 Sentai) Specials * Crash Course: Kagaranger Transformation Lesson * Crash Course: Robo Mode Transformation Lesson * Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Day 1-For the Heart of a Princess Songs Opening: 'Go, Go, Kagarangers '''Ending: 'This is Your Story Notes * It is the first sentai with a Knight Motif ** Gingaman, however, did involve some medieval aesthetics * It is the first sentai to start with 4 rangers in episode 1 since JAKQ ** Interestingly, JAKQ is the only series that is shorter than it *** This was because Lupinranger vs Patranger had 51 episodes, along with a special hosted by Captain Marvelous, causing the series to start in March * It is the first sentai where Green is the 6th ranger since Hurricanger ** Interestingly, it's rider partner, Ryuki, had a knight motif * This is the first sentai where the new team has different mecha than their predecessors (in terms of the universe of the team itself) ** However, they use them in the finale * This is the first time since Hurricanger where rangers in shades of Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green are male on the team ** Timeranger as part of the same team as the Gouraiger and Shurikinger were separate entities from the Hurricangers. Every other series between had a female yellow, female blue, or another color replacing a traditional one (Black in place of Yellow, White F in place of green) * The opening and ending are based off a pop-up book ** This is the first ending theme without dancing be added *** The previous season lacked an ending theme all together * This season shares some similarities with Gekiranger and Kyoryuger: ** The series starts with less than 5 members (Gekiranger) ** There are only 5 rangers in the series (Gekiranger) ** There are a group of evil knights (Gekiranger, but exclusive to the movie) ** The 6th ranger is a warrior of the past (Kyoryuger) ** There is only 1 female ranger (in the core team) ** A ranger has to give up their powers (Kyoryuger) ** Something is different when the Gokaigers become them *** The Gekirangers lack a sixth ranger *** Luka is Kyoryu Black, plus 4 extra rangers *** Even though Zharen is a sixth ranger, Kaizuku Green used it instead of Gokai Silver ** Not affiliated with the trend, but this series follows a trend of film exclusive rangers *** Unlike past V-Cinema Rangers (Deka Gold, Dethreyuger, Midoninger), they were adapted into Battle Thunder **** Dethreyuger was adapted into the comics, however * This season is connected to its sentai counterpart in a liner manner ** Legion Lord Zedo became Ryker, the main antagonist of Knight Squad, who was apprehended by Captain Man and Kid Danger, escaped Metroburg Prison and was able to return to the World of Knight Squad, and became the main antagonist of Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad (the adaption of Knights of the Setting Sun) * This is the first season since Battle Fever J where the Pink ranger is replaced ** Albiet not immediately, briefly making the Kagarangers the first team since Sun Vulcan to lack a female ranger *** Interestingly, the wannabe ranger in Sun Vulcan has a similar designation to Myōsei and Reagan, Rose (except White instead of Pink) * Since Zharen is the last of the original Kagarangers, this makes his teammates the first core rangers to die since Jetman. ** This makes Zharen similar to Grace Sterling from the Boom! Studios comics as 3 of her teammates died while trying to stop Phycho Green from freeing Rita Repulsa from her space dumpster and later returns as an ally of the modern team ** He is also like Terona Washington as he is not heard of for an extended period * This series share similarities with Power Rangers GSA: ** Both involve a traditional color missing from the core team which is used by the 6th ranger (Blue and Green) ** Both are the decedents of previous teams (Denziman and the original Kagarangers) ** Both have LGBT characters (Cornith, Tycho, Harvey, Aryia/Ashton, Bridge[t]; Avery) ** Both teams lack a collectible gimmick (first since Go-Busters/Jungle Furry) ** Both Zords/Megazords or Mecha/Gattai are known for their firsts: *** first core whale mecha and first Raven Zord *** The sixth ranger has a zord/mecha that is similar to that of a core rangers (Zharen's Partner Stag and Lady Myōsei's Kaga Eruku; Eustus Stole the Blue Jay Zord, which is a recolor of Kora's Raven Zord) *** Both feature Snake themed zords/mecha (Black Mamba Zord and Kaga Hebi); first since Megaforce/Kyuranger ** Both have Momoninger/Ninja Steel Pink return in a team up *** However, Sarah, is joined by her teammates where Kasumi was the only representative of her team ** Both have characters that seem to be boss villains, but have superiors (Ludwig and Magnator) ** The Green Ranger is different than the core members (Zharen is a ranger of the past and Ashton is transgender) *** Core members is underlines as Bridge Carson, an extra ranger in GSA, has the same distinction as Ashton ** The pink rangers are feminine ** Both involve Sun Vulcan in some form *** The Kagarangers were traditionally an all male sentai *** The ASD Rangers are the PR Counterparts of Sun Vulcan ** Both reference the other *** JAKQ and Battle Fever J are mentioned to be cannon in the Power Rangers universe, as some of their arsenal ends up being based off it, as well as the Denziman name. *** Eltar's name comes from Zordon's home world, Hunter shares his name with the first Crimson Ranger in Power Rangers. **** Interestingly, both Eltar and Hunter are team leaders, just like Zordon and Hunter ** The main teams exists alongside two similar teams (Sandarangers/Riker Rangers, ASD Rangers team of core/Danger Rangers) *** The Riketsunrangers, however, are evil ** Avery and Reagan's relationship might be a parallel of the Gifro sisters in terms of having tight relationships *** Interestingly, Reagan and Gwen are based off the same person ** Both have 2 one off combinations with another team (Stag Gattai Gouri Rider/Kyu Gattai Kagouri-oh, Ninja-Pride Megazord/Ninja-Pride Ultrazord) ** The characters live among robots (Sqireborgs and AlphaZXK) ** Both reference other Toku franchises *** The Shocker are the arch enemies of the Kamen Riders *** Not only do some of the characters have references to RPM and MMPR ('''Cornith Summers, Eustus MacAlister, Henry Hart, Dragon Zord, Tiger Zord), but VR Troopers is cannon as an MMO (Massive Multiplayer Online Game) that Eliza plays. Her character, Beast Hunter, comes from GOGOV. * This is the first season since Dekaranger where the 6th ranger doesn't have a super power ** Gosei Knight is a robot that can become a robo ** The Gekirangers don't have a sixth ranger ** Their powers are based off those of the Young Elites, as well as their origin from a plague *** Eltar can summon weapons (Michel) *** Janssen has water manipulation (most similar to Sergio, but not exactly) *** Tauro has wind manipulation (Lucent) *** Reagan can suppress others powers (Violetta) *** Avery can see visions, which is not a power of the Young Elites, but of Raven Baxter **** But might be close to that of Violetta's older sister, Adelina, who could create illusions. ***** This could be equated to in their close relationship, and later marriage * The Riker Rangers are the first team to have "Morpher" in the name of their henshin device ** However, the Go-Busters had "Morphin" in the tile, which is used in various transformation calls in Power Rangers *** Ironically, Kraken Squad use the Morphin Brace instead of their own weapons to transform * First team to have their base also be a Gattai since Gokaiger ** However, Gigantic Moving Castle is based off Deka Base, as well as the Fortex in Nexo Knights * It also shares similarities with it Rider Partner, Kaman Rider Zi-O: ** The Monsters are mortals turned into monsters via disc shaped objects (Ride Watches and Infection Stones) ** Both have the primary hero (Sougo Tokiwa and Eltar) bound to become kings *** For Sougo, it's a dream. For Eltar, it's his birthright. ** The Secondary Rider and Sixth Ranger transform in episode 1 *** For Zharen, this is in the past ** Both series have islands not known to mankind (Cierce and the Quartzer) * Although not cannon, their are some similarities to Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Both teams live among robot servants (Squireborgs and HumaGear) *** However, the Squireborgs are treated more like Heroic grunts, where the HumaGear take human jobs ** Both teams have two heroic factions (Kagarangers/Sandarangers, Hiden/A.I.M.S.) ** Both have similarities to seasons before the establishment of Super Hero Time (Gingaman and Kuuga) ** Both show have a reference in their name *** Kaga roughly translates to Power (i.e. a reference to Power Rangers) *** the official pronuciation of Zero-One is Rei Wan (零 ワン), thus a reference to being the first Reiwa Era Rider * This is the first series to not air fully in the Heisei Era since Liveman * Avery is the first Sentai character to be LGBT * Beast Master Ludwig looks similar to the Mario Kart character of the same name See Also * Power Rangers Battle Thunder-Power Rangers Counterpart ** Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og-Prequal (US original) series * Knight Squad-Counterpart (Sandarangers and Riker Rangers) in the episode Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad * Nexo Knights-Inspiration Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers